Choosing the Right Side
by Cherry2013
Summary: Narcissa reflects on the choice she made years ago and how it has affected the life she lives today. One Shot. Read and Review!


**Okay so I came up with this idea and I thought it would go nowhere but it just kept getting more creative, I hope you like it. This is Post-Deathly Hallows. Just a one-shot of how Narcissa copes with the biggest choice of her life.**

Narcissa Malfoy sat in the corner of the Great Hall with her husband and son. She watched the destruction in front of her, the loss of lives, the end of the war. She would not be surprised if someone took her right now and carted her off to Azkaban. The Malfoy's were one of the biggest contributors to the war along with her sister Bella. _Bella._ Another heart-wrenching pain. She was her sister. Her big sister. Well, _one_ of them. She thought of the lives lost, the life of her niece and her husband. How their child would be left parentless. She thought of Andromeda, how she lost her daughter, husband and son in-law and it was all, her, Narcissa Malfoy's, fault. If she would have choose differently. If she made a stand like her sister, things could be different. Her thoughts drifted back to the day when ties were severed and her family was nothing like a family anymore to her, the day her big sister, Andy, she would call her, left. The day she made that heartbreaking choice….

She was sitting in her room, a week before Hogwarts was to start again. She was entering her third year, Bella her sixth, Andy was out of school being two years older then Bella. It was going to be Andy's first year out of Hogwarts. She was thinking about how Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without Andy, her protector. Bella could protect her, sure, and scare everyone away. Andy was different. She would threaten people, not like Bella with bodily harm, but blackmail, and Andy knew everything about everyone it seemed. Then when she would get hurt, Andy would comfort her. Narcissa thought that would be the worst part, having to depend on Bella, when screams erupted downstairs.

Andy was walking out the door when I reached the bottom of the stairs. Bella was following mother out of the kitchen.

"You are no longer worthy of my flesh you filthy little blood traitor, get out of my house now! Go be with your mudblood husband!" Mother screeched before walking away.

"Oh mother I plan too! Not that I want to be related to a prejudiced old hag like you anyway!" Andy shot back to our disappearing mother. Bella had a smirk on her face. I didn't know what to do. Andy was my sister, but now she wasn't even considered family by mother, and as it appeared, Bella.

"Cissy," She spoke to me softly this time. " Don't stay here. Don't let them brainwash you. Come stay with me. Me and Ted have an extra room and would love to have you. Please. I don't want to see you hurt in the end." she spoke.

I looked at her pleading face. I looked at Bella's look of outrage.

"Stay with you! Cissy doesn't need to be corrupted like that! With you she gets a dump! With us she gets a good pure-blood marriage and riches! Respect!" Bella said.

"Respect! Bella hurting other people is not a way to gain respect! One day you will taunt the wrong person and you will die because of it!" she said to Bella and turned to me. The most pleading loving look in her eyes. "Cissy, Please. Don't do this; you will regret staying in this family. I know you will. Staying with them will just lead to you doing things you would have never dreamed of, putting your family at risk probably. Come with me. Fight for a world of peace and to be rid of this pureblood nonsense." Andy finished.

I couldn't speak. I wanted Royalty, but I wanted my family safe. Once again Andy was looking out for me, but Bella knew what I wanted most was attention to my looks and beauty. How very shallow, but how very true. Andy my protector chose to leave. She knew what would happen if she married Ted but she didn't care. I might no have agreed with my family, but I would not turn my back on them, after all, they were my family.

The triumphant look on Bella's face. She had always thought that she would be the best big sister in the end. I wanted to go with Andy, I really did. But Andy knew my choice. She turned to go once and for all, but not before turning to say:

"I love you Cissy, even you Bella at times, and if you ever decide to change your minds I'll hear you out."

I had always thought Andy abandoned me, but the fact was she got out. I regret that I didn't. Andy left and Bella pulled me into her room and taught me how to hex and curse people with Dark Magic. Even then I wish I'd went with Andy.

My mind was drawn back to the present. From that day forth, I was never shallow again, but dominant in protecting my family in every way. Going to Severus, Telling Bella off when she became harsh to Draco, Not giving Potter away and always trying my best to end the war, and get out of the horrid situation I was in. Andy was right. She was always right.

_I don't want to see you hurt in the end._

She was right there. I was hurt in the end. My whole family might end up in Azkaban. My sister was dead. My son almost died, hell I almost died at one point or another. I chose the wrong side. Andy was right.

_One day you will taunt the wrong person and you will die because of it!_

Those were the words she spoke to Bella, every single one true. She taunted a mourning mother. The wrong person. Andy was right.

_Don't do this; you will regret staying in this family. I know you will. Staying with them will just lead to you doing things you would have never dreamed of, putting your family at risk probably. _

Again Andy had predicted it. I put my family at risk; I did things I would never have dreamed of. I chose the wrong side. Andy was right again.

Why couldn't I have been brave a defied my mother? Why couldn't I have been disowned like Sirius? Or Andy?

Regret bubbled inside me. Then it all happened. My sister walked into the Great Hall, holding a bundle of blankets. Tears still streaming down her face. It was Andy. My Andy. My protector. _I love you Cissy. _Rung in my ears. She said she loved me back then after I refused to go with her. I hurt her. I never tried to see her again, and every fiber of my being regretted it. Tears were still going down her face. I knew they were not for Bella, but for her daughter, my niece. I never met her. I wish I had.

Regret. Regret and even more Regret.

I abruptly stood up. I walked over to my sister. I saw her grandson in her arms. Hair changing colors faster and faster. He must have seen me nearby, and changed his hair color to mine. I saw Andy gasp. She knew the hair color I was sure. She turned to face me. I knew it was now or never. Time to fix things.

"I love you Andy." I said it. I had finally said to her what I should have said back then.

"I regret not going with you. I made the wrong decision. You were right about everything. Me, Bella, everything. I hope your offer still stands." I said when she didn't say anything.

She looked at me. The words _if you ever decide to change your minds I'll hear you out. _Rang in my ears, hoping she would remember. She motioned for Harry to take his godson Teddy from her and walked close enough to touch me, and hugged me.

" Cissy, I never go back on my word. You should know that." She whispered to me, like the older sister she always was.

Andy was right again. I made the wrong choice then, but I was going to make the right choice now.

Fin

Hoped you like it. Read and Review


End file.
